Dangerous
by xCupcakesMuffinx
Summary: Troy Bolton had a reputation. He was what people liked to call dangerous. Everyone feared him. If he wanted you. There was no way to escape him. Gabriella Montez was just visiting. She was sweet and innocent. Troy Bolton saw her and he wanted her. He needed her. So he took her.
1. Prologue

**Dangerous**  
**Prologue**

"Welcome to New York Gabi!" my best friend Anna said as the taxi drove us through Times Square. "Oh my goodness!" she squealed. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I'm happy you got a main role in a Broadway play! So how does it feel to be _practically famous_?" I asked her smiling. Anna giggles and shakes her head.

"I have so much to tell you! Tonight we're going out!" she said excited. "I'll tell you everything over some drinks, in the VIP section." she smiles excited.

"How are you and James?" I asked her and she smiles bigger.

"We're great, not living together but we're still great!" she smiles. Then hugs. "I'm so happy you're here!"

Anna has been my best friend since we were in diapers. We grew up together in Nevada and then when college came we had to go our separate ways. I went to California while she went across the country to New York. But either way we were still best friends.

The taxi stopped at an apartment building.

"I live in the penthouse." Anna smiled at me and winked.

"Penthouse? How can you afford that?" I asked as we get out of the taxi. The driver unloads my suitcases and some of the men that work their come outside and follow us inside.

"What room?" A man asks me and Anna.

"Penthouse, Lucas. I haven't moved." Anna says and he nods and walks away with my bags.

"So spill how do you afford such a luxury penthouse." I ask her again as we go onto the elevator.

"Well it turns out that once I turned 18, I had some kind of inheritance from my grandparents. Turns out it was millions of dollars and since I'm working, it just kinda works out." Anna shrugs and smiles. We get to her penthouse and I smile.

"This is beauitful."

We walked into the living room and I saw my luggage sitting there. I grabbed my stuff and followed Anna to the guest room of her penthouse.

"So let's get ready, then go to James' grand opening of his club." Anna smiled. I opened my suitcase that had clothes in it then Anna reached in and grabbed a dress. "This is cute."

"It's not my favorite." I said then handed it to her. "It'd look good on you." I said.

It was peach dress strapless dress that went mid-thigh. The dress was semi-body clad but not to tight, but tight enough to show curves.

"I have the perfect shoes." Anna said. "Can I do your hair?"

"And I'll do makeup, like we always used too." I said and she smiled. She held the dress and walked into the her room. I chose to put on a black sequenced bralette top and high-waisted mid-thigh black feather-fringe skirt. I put on a gold necklace that was shaped in a semi-circle, gold earrings, and gold heels. Anna walked in wearing my peach dress with dark purple jewelry and shoes. She straightened my hair and put her hair in a sock bun. I gave purple smokey makeup and gave myself gold makeup that made my eyes look bigger.

Anna drove us to the club this time and when we arrived the bouncer immediately let us in ignoring the people who were outside whining about waiting in line. Anna pulled me to the bar and ordered two cosmos for us.

"So dish, what happened between you and Eric?" she asked me confused. "You guys were so-"

"We weren't in love, Anna." I said shaking my head.

"It must've been a dirty break-up I'm assuming?"

Our drinks came and Anna took a sip of hers looking at me worried.

"Well I mean it's over and that's all that matters. I don't wanna relive my relationship with him." I said shaking my head.

"Mm enough said." she shook her head telling me too stop talking. "Anyway.."

"Yes.." I asked her.

"I heard that Jenny was getting married to some guy?" Anna asked curious.

"Oh yeah, he's from Spain I think. His accent is beautiful." I gushed.

"Is his face?" she asked.

"I wouldn't go for him but..." I said and Anna looked at someone behind me. I started to turn around but she stopped me but pulling my shoulder.

"Don't look." she said.

"What is it?" I asked her slightly worried.

"Nothing just, we should go." she said fake smiling.

"We just got here." I asked her. She got out of the chair and I followed her.

She looked behind me and continued to pull me through the crowd, quickly. We were almost to the exit when a guy with an afro blocked it.

"Where are you two ladies going?" he asked smirking. Anna turned around and backed up grabbing me.

"Hi Anna." A deep voice said from behind me. I turned around and looked at man. He was taller than me, was tan, had chestnut colored hair, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"T-Troy, h-hi." she said quietly not looking at him. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and elbowed me telling me to stop staring. I looked down at my shoes.

"Who's this?" he asked as he inched closer to me. Anna pulled me back and stepped in front of me. The man with an afro pulled Anna out of the way.

"Who is she." the man, Troy snapped at her angrily.

"M-My friend-" she said quietly. "Troy please-" His hand went under my chin and making me look up at him. I met eyes with him. Although his eyes were beautiful they were also mysterious. His hand went up my jaw to my cheek. He caressed my cheek then dropped his hand and looked at Anna who looked scared.

"Troy just leave her-" she began begging looking at him. Tears threatening to spill out of her green eyes.

"Shut up." he snapped at Anna who closed her mouth immediately but that didn't stop the tears from coming out of her green eyes. I looked at her and she shook her head. I looked at the man who looked at me then Anna.

"I want her." he said and Anna let out a cry and pulled me out of the door. She hugged me tightly.

"Anna, what's going on!" I asked her confused. She pulled me to her car then looked back at the entrance of the club. She sat in driver's seat and looked at nothing.

"T-That's Troy Bolton." she said quietly. "He's dangerous, he's a mob boss or a gang leader I don't know. I just know he's dangerous." she explains. She wipes her tears and sniffles. "I know that most of the girls he's wanted either e-ended up dead o-or protestutes." she cries and hugs me.

"Girls he's wanted-"

"He's going to take you. I don't think I'll ever see you again." she cried harder.

"I can go to the police-"

"Everyone is afraid of him. Police won't do a thing." she said.

"I can leave-"

"You can't, he'll find you and take you." she said sighing.

* * *

**SURPRISE? Yess! It seems that I'm back! :)  
****I had a long break away bu****t now I'm back and I'm ready to write. This is my new story and it's different from anything I've ever written.  
I don't know if I'm going to complete or continue any of my other stories or if I'm gonna put them up for adoption. If you're interested in possibly adopting one of my older stories then message me and I'll check you out then get back to you! But yes this is my new story it's kinda punk, romantic, very different from any of my old work like I said. If you guys want me to try and update a certain story just review and say so or message me. Whatever works for you :)**

**I'm sorry for abandoning you all, just know that was the last time.  
Kisses  
-A  
(for you PLL Fans)**


	2. Une

**Dangerous**  
**Chapter 1**

I couldn't sleep. What Anna had told me still didn't sink in. The door opened and Anna peeked into the room. She walked in when she realized that I was awake still.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Sure." I nodded at her. I followed her into the living room and sat on the couch. She grabbed the controller and turned on the TV. She went to Netflix then chose my favorite movie Anchorman.

"Whenever I'm lonely I watch this movie. It reminds me of you." She said shrugging. "I know that sounds _pretty_ weird, but it's true."

I stayed quiet and watched the movie. I felt Anna's eyes on me every few minutes. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers, then sighed.

"Did Troy kill anybody?" I suddenly ask her. She looked at me shocked then sighed and looked down.

"I-I don't know. No one really knows anything about him." Anna said then bit her lip. "They just know he's dangerous. Everyone knows what I told you about him and how he uses women."

"How do you know it's true?" I asked her. "He could be a nice guy?"

"Gabi, he's not. He's probably killed people, women, rivals. He kidnaps women on the daily."

"But that's all you know." I said and she shrugged.

"He's kinda like a mystery to everyone, except his friend, Chad, probably." she said. I looked at her confused. Who's Chad. She read my mind. "That guy with the weird afro, blocking the door." she said and I nodded. I remember him. "Yeah that's him."

"Oh." I looked at the TV and Anna sighed.

"I'm really sorry. If I knew he was there-"

"Nothing happened yet." I said. She grabbed my hand and looked at the tattoo on my wrist. Anna put her wrist beside me and smiled at the matching tattoo.

When we turned 18 we went straight to the tattoo shop and got a matching tattoo. We both got small dream catchers that had three feathers. One represented me, one represented her, and one represented our friend Julie who got killed in a car accident a week prior to getting it. They were like our best friend bracelets except they were permanent.

"You're like the sister I never had." Anna said sighing.

The next morning I woke up and saw Anna watching TV.

"I'm gonna go running." I said. "You wanna join?"

"Goodness! No!" Anna said. "I've stopped running. I'm just going to let my body do what it wants. And it doesn't wanna run."

"Just a short jog around that park down the street. Then we can get Starbucks." I said smiling.

"How about I just wait here. You jog but still bring us back Starbucks?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Mocha-"

"Mocha Latte with one shot of expresso and a old fashioned donut I know." I said and Anna smiled then leaned back in the couch.

"Have fun." she said.

I walked out then went to the lobby and started jogging down the sidewalk to the park. I had my earphones in my ears, but I didn't hear the music I was to deep in thought about Troy. Somehow he intrigued me. He was a mystery. A mystery I wanted to solve. But then agan, Anna told me he's dangerous. And Anna is usually right about people.

I was running through the park then stopped at a water fountain for a drink of water. I lifted my head from the fountain and suddenly felt eyes on me. I looked around the park seeing no one looking at me. I shook it off a then continued running around the park trail for a few more minutes finishing my five mile run.

I walked down the sidewalk to the Starbuck's coffee shop. There were little people walking around, I guess because it was morning time and because it was Saturday. I then felt eyes on me again, but this time chills ran down my spine. I looked behind me, my brown eyes meeting with blue eyes. My breath hitched and I frozen in my spot like a deer caught in headlights. He was leaning on a newspaper stand with a newspaper in his hands rolled up in a cylinder. He smirked at me and began walking toward me. He can't take me, not now. I backed up then ran into the Starbuck's I looked behind me and out of the window seeing him gone. I let out a breath of relief.

I ordered the Starbuck's for me and Anna then paid for it.

"So, who is the other drink for?" the cashier asked me. He looked my age. He had dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a cute smile.

"If you're asking me if I'm single, then yes. I am." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back at me but a bigger smile. He handed me my order then winked at me. "I have to go." I said.

"Wait!" he asked me. "W-Will I see you again?"

"For the next few days." I said and smiled at him. I read his name tag. "Bye Jake." I said then walked out.

"Gabi, I thought you were still running!" Anna said as she approached me. "I was getting impatient."

"Like always." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I handed her latte and donut and she smiled.

"Hey you wanna eat then go dolphin watching?" she asked me smiling.

"Dolphin watching? Since when do you do that?" I asked her scoffing.

"I don't actually, I figured you'd wanna do it. Little Miss_ I Swam with Dolphins in Hawaii and Cuba_." she said as she mocked me.

I visited Hawaii then went to Cuba Junior Year summer and kept telling Anna, everyday that I swam with dolphins, because I did and it was fun. I did other stuff of course like cliff jumping, and stuff like that. But swimming with dolphins made my life, so they're my favorite animal.

"Or we could go do something crazy, like a strip club..." Anna started and looked at me smiling shrugging.

"Are you serious-"

"That cashier has been staring at you since he noticed we were out here." she said frowning. "I know you're hot and all, but he's being creepy. I mean I saw him look at your butt at least three times in the last minute. Plus, right now you're all sweaty and gross, so you're not _that _hot."

"Thanks for the compliment then calling me gross and then contradicting yourself." I said. "I don't even smell."

"We're gonna be late for the dolphin watching!" Anna said and pulled me down the sidewalk.

"Does this make me look fat?" Anna asked for the millionth time frowning.

After dolphin watching me and Anna went home. We showered and got dressed for a shopping day. Then left for the mall. We were currently standing in Forever 21 and Anna tried on a black party dress.

"You look fine." I said. She shrugged and smiled.

"Okay, thanks." she said. I walked out of the dressing room area and saw a dress store across the way. A few seconds later Anna appeared beside me. "I put it back, don't like it."

"Let's go look at dresses." I said and she shrugged.

"Okay." We walked into the dress store and Anna squealed at all the dresses she saw. She started throwing dresses into my arms smiling wide.

"Are you trying these on?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Uh, no you are." Anna giggled and pushed me into the dressing room.

I put on the first dress. It was knee length and was mint green. It had spaghetti straps and was flowy.

"That looked better on the hanger." Anna mumbled then handed me another dress smiling brightly.

I tried on hundreds of dresses then Anna smiled at one.

"You look beautiful." she said.

The dress was floor length. The top was black and strapless then the rest of the dress flowed to the floor it was a champagne color and glittery and had a slit on the side. I was staring at myself in the mirror smiling. The dress reminded me of Prom and Homecoming. I actually miss going to them. I didn't realize Anna was gone until I heard her talking to the saleswoman. I looked at myself in the mirror once again.

"You should buy it." Anna smiled behind me.

"Unlike you, I'm on a budget right now." I said and she shook her head.

"You weren't saying that when you bought those Vuittons a few minutes ago." she smirked.

"That's different." I scoff.

"It'll be a gift, from me to you." she smiled at me.

"Anna, no I don't need it."

"Then I won't." she shrugged.

We left the dress store then went to the food court. Then something caught my eye, chestnut hair and a familiar figure behind Anna. It looked like Troy. He was sitting with his back to me and Anna, I knew it was him.

"Gabs!" Anna snapped and I jumped and looked at her.

"What." I said. Anna looked behind her then looked at me.

"Stop thinking so hard." she said and picked up our trash and walking away to put it in the trash. Then she started walking away from me. I picked up my stuff then looked at the figure, Troy, seeing him shift is position while staring at his phone. I took a step backwards then walked away catching up to Anna who was in Earthbound looking at the paintings.

The next day, I went running, went to Starbucks flirted with that cashier guy then went back to Anna's seeing her smiling.

"We're going to a dance show." she said happily.

"Yay, I can-"

"Well actually it's like improv dance show. You know people get chosen to improvise on the stage?" she said nervously. I narrowed my eyes on her then she let out a loud breath. "Okay! Okay, okay, okay!" she said like she was caught. "I entered you, and you kinda got chosen."

"S-Say what!" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, I don't know your song or anything-"

"Anna!" I shrieked.

"They came to my practice yesterday and asked for volunteers and I told them about you. I mean you work for Abby Lee, you've danced for her, you dance with Joffrey, you got offered a scholarship to Julliard, you still compete now and you're a national champion." she said shrugging.

"Great." I smiled irritated. "When is it?"

"Not for another two days." she smiled at me. "Get your moves back because your winning first place!"

"Right..." I said.

"We're going to a wildlife reserve with some of my friends from Broadway." she smiled.

"Wildlife Reserve?"

"Yeah, it's so cool! Trust me. It's like animals in India, then Asia, the South America, then Africa, it's like an hour and half long of animals running wild!" she jumped excited.

"Do you go a lot?" I ask her.

"A bit too much, actually." she said shrugging.

* * *

**Another Chapter & I updated my channel about my stories btw. Sorry but the next few chapters are going to be filler chapters & all but I'll make them as interesting as I can!**

**-A**


	3. Deux

**Before I start the chapter I wanna thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites! You guys are amazing! I didn't think anyone would like it, but it seems you guys love it! And I love you guys for loving it! So thank you guys again & much loves you guys are rad!**

* * *

**Dangerous**  
**Chapter 2**

The next morning I got and went into the living room seeing Anna drinking coffee watching Dr. Phil.

"Going running." I said and she nodded.

"Kay, when you come back. We're going to an auction." she said.

"Why don't you c-"

"I'll go running tomorrow with you, damnit Gabi!" Anna said cutting my off. I looked at her cup seeing it full of coffee. I nodded. That's why she's grouchy. No coffee. I smiled. She's going running with me tomorrow.

I went running the same path I went running down yesterday except this time I stopped and looked at the duck pond for a minute or two while I drank my water. I then began running again on a path that went through the entire park and a tree area. Running cleared my mind. It was relaxing. It woke me up. I ran track in High School and played soccer. Not because I like sports but because I liked the running. Running was the best part of everything too me. Dancing was another hobby of mine. When I was growing up my mother always made me go to four hour dance classes four times a week until I graduated High School and moved out. My dad was always coming up with health tips and only bringing home organic stuff. So I was an overall healthy person, and a health freak because of my parents.

I was brought out of my thoughts by bumping into something hard. I shrieked as my body went backwards in the opposite direction I was going and collided with the cold wet grass. I pushed myself off the grass. The looked to see _what_-Let me rephrase that. _Who_ I bumped into. I met eyes with Troy Bolton. He was wearing a jersey and basketball shorts and Nike's. He began jogging away as I pushed my self off of the ground and getting up. He didn't look back at me and he just continued running. I felt grass in my hair and took my hair out of the pony tail it was in and shook it trying to get the grass out. I groaned and began walking back to Anna's.

I walked into Anna's apartment seeing her hair wet from washing it. She looked at me and her eyes widened then she giggled.

"Really? Did you honestly play at the playground?" Anna scoffs jokingly.

"I bumped into someone." I hissed.

"Are you okay?" she asked me confused. "Did the jackass even help you?"

"No." I said shaking my head choosing not to tell her it was Troy.

"Well it's normal, there's always a hit and run. New Yorkers can be jackasses sometimes, Gabs." Anna said looking at me sorry.

After I showered I got ready for the auction. I put on light blue halter floor length dress with nude colored heels. My hair was wavy and controled in a way and my makeup was natural. While Anna was wearing a white Chanel pant-suit with dark pink pumps. Her hair was in spiral curls from her wand, and her makeup was a brown smokey eye. A limo came out front of Anna's building to pick us up and we left.

"You go to auctions?" I asked her.

"All the time, I buy stuff, auction stuff, trade. It's pretty fun." she said shrugging. "I also go to Casinos." she smiled.

"You gamble?"

"Um a little it's fun, we should go tonight!" Anna smiled. "Wait no, the improv contest is tonight."

"I thought you said two days." I asked her. And she smiled then bit her lip and shrugged.

"You do, the day I told you was one day and the day after makes two days." she said.

"Anna, you bitch. I can't go to the auction with you! I have to go dance." I say running my fingers through my hair.

"Well my friends owns a studio down the street. I'm pretty sure she has an open room you can dance in?" Anna says picking up her phone. "After the auction I'll come get you and we can go eat some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smile.

I stood in the empty dance room of the studio located in New York. The room was huge. There was an upstairs for people to watch and another mirror that was a window for more people to watch. The room was the half the size of a high gym, and has mirrors covering one whole wall. The floors were white shiny tiles and the walls were a dark pink color with silhouette paintings of dancers in various dance moves. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing spandex and a hot pink Nike sports bra. My hair was in a next pony tail on top of my head. My makeup was natural. I had my caramel colored leather jazz shoes on my feet. I began stretching.

First my arms, then my legs.

I slid into the splits and sat there for a second. I got up then the door opened. It was Anna's friend and now my friend, Evelyn.

"Hi!" she smiled. She was tall and slim, obviously a dancer I could tell by her body. She had shoulder length light brown hair that was in curls framing her face. She had big hazel eyes with green and blue in them. She walked up to me giving me a warm smile. She was wearing black legging and a galaxy printed sports bra, on her feet were nude leather jazz shoes.

"Hey Evelyn." I said smiling at her.

"Anna, told me you're doing an improv contest?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Improvs are competitive." she said nodding.

"You've done some?" I ask her and she nods pushing her hair out of her face.

"I made it to the final round, then lost." she said.

"You think you can help me?" I ask her. She smiles and nods.

"I'd love to!" she giggles. She walks over across the room to the Ipod dock and plugs her phone in then puts on a song, I've never heard before. "So first thing when doing an improv is to feel the music." she says.

"Like don't dance?" I ask her and she nods.

"For about three seconds, then begin dancing. But you have to understand what you're dancing too somewhat." she says. "Then when you're ready, dance. Do whatever your body wants to do, as long as it's not repetitive. Never do the same thing twice. Always make eye contact with the judges. And use your face when you perform." she says. She picks up a controller and pauses the song.

"Okay, that seems...simple." I said unsure. She chuckled and looked at me.

"I'm going have a random song play and you're just going to improv on it. I'll stop you if you do something bad, okay?" she says and I nod. She presses the button on the controller and song by Arctic Monkeys plays. I wait and listen to the music then begin dancing. Hearing Evelyn give little positive feedback every now and then.

Whenever I was dancing I really couldn't control what my body was doing, I let my body control it self. I let it move to the music. I made eye contact with Evelyn whenever I had the chance and made sure my face went with the music and continued to dance until I heard the song end.

"What the hell! That was great!" Evelyn jumps up smiling.

"Thanks." I say blushing and looking away.

"You're a natural." Evelyn says.

"I've been dancing since I could walk." Evelyn laughs at me.

"My mom wanted me to dance, but my dad made me do sports. He made me play basketball, which I ended up hating at age 5 so I went to dancing. I've been doing it ever since."

The doors busted open and Anna walked in wearing a floor length blue dress. "Voila! I won a new Chanel Dress and Vera Wang Pant Suit and a Michael Kors bag!" she smiled.

"Won?" Me and Evelyn ask her.

"I auctioned some of my old Michael Kors so I had enough money to go all out and get what I wanted!" Anna smiled big. "I even got a Vera Wang wedding dress."

"You're not gett-" I started.

"It's for you Evelyn, for your wedding!" Anna says happily. "It's going to look beautiful on you!"

"I'm starving." I said and Anna nodded at me.

"Ditto." she says. "We're gonna head to lunch Eve, you wanna join?"

"Uh sure!" Evelyn smiles. I got over to my stuff and pull my orange and white stripped maxi dress over my dance attire. I took my jazz shoes off and put my flip flops on. I walked outside to the parking lot seeing Evelyn wearing a white button down shirt and light brown riding boots.

I was sitting in the private dressing room for me at the arena where the improv contest was held. There were 50 contestants and I was number 14. Anna had just left the room to grab my jazz shoes I had left in her car. My hair was down in a mess and I leaned back in the chair in front of the mirror. I closed my eyes. I was so nervous. I was told the arena would be full tonight. And that just stressed me out. Made me even more nervous. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my dressing room door opening then closing quietly.

"I'm so nervous, that it's starting to make my head hurt." I said frowning. I got silence as an answer. Then I felt fingers run through my hair. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled. "I'm nervous, I hope don't mess up or repeat moves. Ugh this is too stressful!" I complained. Suddenly the fingers running through my hair stopped and I heard the door close. I jumped up and looked behind me confused. A second later Anna walked in holding my jazz shoes.

"Here ya go!" she said happily.

"Why'd you walk in then leave?" I ask her confused.

"What are you talking about? I just got back from the car." she said.

"You ran your fingers through my hair.." I said.

"No, I didn't. I just now walked in. Are you confused or something?" she asks me. "I'm gonna go get my seat." she said then walked out. I began hyperventilating. Who was running their fingers through my hair. Who would just walk into my dressing room like that.

The door opened and I looked behind me.

"You have to be out and ready in five." A lady said then walked out. I calmed myself down then put my shoes on and then put my hair in a neat ponytail on top of my head. I walked out of the dressing room to the staging area. I was walking through the halls when I felt someone staring at me. I looked around then met eyes with blue ones, Troy's blue ones. I ran my fingers through my ponytail. He ran his fingers through my hair. He could've done something too me.

"Miss, come on." the lady said pulling me to the staging area with the other 49 contestants.

* * *

**Ooooooh the story is heating uppppp ;) What do you guys think will happen next?  
I told you that I'd make these filler chapters interesting for you guys, but the next chapter will be much better.  
Here's a sneak peak/clue it'll be in Troy's POV ..**

**Alright 'nuff said.  
Peacess**

**-A**


	4. Trois

**Dangerous**  
**Chapter 3**

**Troy's POV**

I stared at the brunette as she stood on stage with four other girls. She was number fourteen. She smiled as she stood between two other girls. All five of them dressed in the same attire. A black sports bra and black spandex.

"Here are our top five." The announcer lady said. "Let me check with the judges to see who our top three are."

The lady pulled the microphone back to her mouth.

"Thank number 12 and number 45." she said and the two girls left the stage. Gabriella watched them leave the stage.

I could tell by her eyes that she was nervous.

"Our final three everyone!" the lady said and everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Gabriella smiled at everyone. "You three will be competing for the winning spot."

The three girls nodded and spread out around the stage. A song began playing and the girls waited a few seconds then started to dance. I stared at Gabriella. She was beautiful. she was graceful.

I knew from the second I saw her, that I needed her. I had to have her. I wanted her. And I wanted her now. I didn't want to take her the first chance I got. I wanted to watch her. I wanted to learn about her. Just watching made me want her more. More than I've ever wanted a woman before. Something about her was intoxicating. Addicting. And I wanted more of it. I wanted more of her.

She lifted her foot effortlessly above her head as she sat on the ground and then brought it back down and rolled before getting off the floor. It seemed as if the other two girls weren't there and the spotlight was on her. The song came to an end and each girl ended their dance.

"Give a round of applause for our top three out of 50 everybody!" the lady announced. The three girls made their way back to the center of the stage. The lady was talking to the judges while everyone waited silently. Gabriella bit her lip nervously then moved a strand of hair out of her face that was falling out of her ponytail.

"Our top dancer for tonight is..." the lady said and it seemed as if the room got quieter. "Number 14." she said and Gabriella's face lit up and she walked forward toward the announcer who spoke.

"What's you name?" the lady asked her.

"Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said happily.

"Our top dancer everybody, Gabriella Montez." the announcer said and handed Gabriella a trophy. She smiled at the trophy and into the crowd. While the crowd cheered loudly.

I walked into my house and saw Chad sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Chad asked me confused.

"I want her." I snapped at him.

"That girl? Um, Gabriella." Chad asked me and I nodded.

"You're going to take her tomorrow?" Chad asked me.

"I'm tired of watching her, I want her, and I want her now. I need her." I said.

"That's what you say about every woman that brought here. Most of them end up prostitutes or dead." Chad mumbled.

"Shut up." I snapped at him and glared angrily.

"Sorry." Chad said. I glared then went upstairs to my room and slammed the door.

I looked over at a picture of my parents and older sister then glared at it. I hated my dad, but I loved my mom. She was everything to me. My dad was a drunk, and addicted to drugs. He used to come home angry and beat me, my sister, and my mom until we couldn't move or until he passed out. My mom was to afraid to leave him. She thought he'd look for her and he'd beat her some more for leaving. Then there was my older sister Anabella. She my best friend, I told her everything and she always protected my whenever dad came home angry. I thought I meant everything to my little sister until one day I woke up and she was gone. She was 13 at the time and I was turning 7 that day. She always told me she wouldn't leave me but when I woke up on my birthday she was gone. Her disappearance made everything worse for me. Mom got depressed and became turning to alcohol. She never touched me but would always watch when dad would come home and beat home. I wanted to leave but stayed hoping Anabella would come back for, hoping she didn't forget me, hoping she didn't leave me. The day I turned 10 I realized she was really gone. She had really left and ran away. She wasn't coming back. She left me alone. I ran away to New York and was living on the streets until I met James Evans. He looked like the white version of the Godfather. He took me in and I was raised by him. He died when I turned 15 and passed down his _business_ to me and his daughter, my _sister_, Sharpay Evans.

"Troy." a voice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What." I snapped. I looked seeing Sharpay at my door way, crossing her arms. She threw a gun at me and I caught it. She chuckled then spoke.

"That guy that owes you money is on fifth street. Taylor just saw him. You might wanna leave now if you wanna get him." Sharpay said nonchalantly putting a cigarette in her mouth, blowing out smoke.

"He's back in town?" I asked her while she brings the cigarette to her mouth and shrugs to answer my question.

"Guess so." she says blowing smoke into my room. "Why?"

"Keep an eye on him." I say. She frowns as she brings the cigarette to her mouth then blows out smoke annoyed.

"I'm not your slave, you keep your own damn eye on him." she snaps at me putting her cigarette out on my ash tray on my desk. Then turns and walks out. I glare at her.

"Bitch." I mumble. Sharpay turned and gives me an icy glare then turns and continue walking away. I put the gun in my pants and walk out of my room. I pull out my phone to track Gabriella's phone. She was near fifth street, at some diner with Anna I'm guessing. I drive over there and see Gabriella sitting with Anna and two guys across from them. I glared at the two guys. I remember one of them from Starbucks and the other must be Anna's boyfriend. I looked at Gabriella, who was drinking a strawberry milkshake smiling at the guy across from her. She giggled and Anna laughed covering her mouth. Gabriella began looking around. She looked out of the window and met eyes with me. She quickly turned away and said something to Anna who got up and let her out of the booth. She left the room and disappeared out of my sight.

She amused me. How afraid of me she was and all I do is look at her. She panics at the smallest things I do. I wonder how she's going react when I take her. When I have her. When she's all mine. I drove away back home.

Once I walked into the house Sharpay looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Here. Taylor got a tracker on your guy." she said throwing something at me.

"Thanks Taylor." I said and Taylor smiled slightly.

"Yeah whatever, you're welcome." she said.

"Why do you always disappear?" Sharpay asked me. Lighting herself a cigarette.

"It doesn't matter." I said and glared. Sharpay rolled her eyes blowing out smoke then looked at me.

"You're such a damn liar. All I ever get out of you is lies. I've know you since we were _what 12_? And yet all I know about you is your middle name." she says. "You never open up to anyone. I mean I know about Taylor, Chad, and Zeke's whole life but yet no one knows yours."

"Just shut the hell up." I snapped suddenly angry. Taylor flinched but Sharpay smirked knowing she hit a nerve. She said nothing but instead blow out more smoke. Putting the cigarette out in the ash tray on the ends table standing up.

"Okay." Sharpay said simply. "Not because I want to but because I have to go." she said then walked out of the house. I glared at the door then went upstairs to my room. My thoughts drifted back to Gabriella. Why was she with that guy? I clenched my fists. Anger running through my veins. Who the hell was he?

She was mine.

She's mine.

* * *

**Dang, you guys are amazing thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I'm so happy you guys like my story. The story is getting better. Yeah? Nah? Just tell me your thoughts. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update but I have freaking school and these advanced classes never seem to give me a break :/ unless it's the weekend. I'll try and get an update out every weekend. Saturday or Sunday maybe even Friday. It all just depends on my schedule which is busy. I love you guys and ya'll are amazing. Tell me what you think should happen you know...blah blah blah stuff that might give a better idea.**

**(I raised the rating to M because of A LOT of drug usage, violence and sex will be in the future chapters)**

**Peace babes  
-A**


	5. Quatre

**Dangerous**  
**Chapter 4**

**I** smiled at myself in the mirror in my yoga capris, tank top, and Nike free runs. I put my hair in a ponytail then walked to Anna's room, just to see her sleeping in bed. I frowned and walked over to her and shook her.

"Anna get up!" I snapped.

"Goodness, no." Anna whined and pulled her comforter over her head.

"You promised me!" I whined and stomped my feet like a elementary school kid throwing a fit.

"I break promises all the time, besides it's just running." Anna mumbled and snuggled into her bed smiling. "Have fun, bring back Starbucks." she said shewing me.

"What if I get hit by a car or something! You're gonna regret not coming with me!" I said. "Or what if-what if I get raped. What if someone steals my phone and steals my identity! Anna if you're around none of-"

"Shut up." Anna said sitting up her hair going everywhere. She gave me a tired smiled then glared. "You talk way to much in the morning."

"I'll wait for you in the living room. You have 10 minutes!" I said happily and jumped up. Anna frowned as I walked out.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked me.

"You're coming running with me, duh, Anna!"

"Oh no no no-"

"Okay I'll wait in the living room!" I said quickly and walked out of her room closing the door. I put my ear on the door and heard her groaning then cursing to herself. I giggled.

**"H**ow much longer!" Anna whined out of breath as we jogged on the sidewalk of the park.

"It's been five minutes." I said and looked at her.

"Yeah I need break!" Anna said and stopped jogging. I stopped jogging and watched Anna as she took a drink of water.

"Ready to continue?" I asked her.

"I think we should just walk, walking burns more calories-"

"Yeah, if you're the _scorching Texas heat_." I scoffed. Anna narrowed her eyes at me.

"You've been getting very snippy lately." she said seriously pointing her manicured fake nail at me.

"Sorry mother dearest." I said and Anna giggled.

"You bitch!" she said her eyes widening. "Can we take the trail through the woods and go to Starbucks. So much easier than running along this sidewalk. It'd take us like 30 more minutes before we can get to Starbucks."

"I think you're addicted to caffeine." I said and Anna looked at me laughing.

"No I'm just addicted Starbucks." she laughed. We continued walking then stopped at the entrance to the trail that ran through the woods. The sight of the trail made my skin crawl, then a shiver went down my spine.

Something wasn't right.

I had a bad feeling about running through here.

I looked at Anna who smiled at me then her smiled faltered when she noticed my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I just have a bad feeling." I said then I broke out in goosebumps feeling someone staring at me. I looked around then grabbed Anna's arm, suddenly feeling the need to tell everything that happened with Troy Bolton. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm all ears." Anna said. We walked away from the woods and sat on a bench near the duck pond.

"I-I think." I started then bit my lip nervously and looked at Anna. "H-He-"

She looked me in her eyes and it felt like she knew exactly what I was going to say. She looked away from me and ran her fingers through her auburn hair sighing deeply. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers then looked up at me again. I noticed the tears welling up in her green eyes. She tried to blink them away but it seemed that more formed. She turned away from me and let out a breath then looked at me.

"This is all my fault." Anna started saying. "I'm so stupid! We shouldn't have gone out that night, I mean I'm just so stupid!" she beat herself up with words. "I'm an idiot!"

"This isn't your fault-"

"Yes it is, Gabi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she said wiping the tears before they left her eyes. I put my arms around her and hugged.

"I love you, Anna." I said quietly. She pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too little sister-"

"My birthday is in December!" I argued.

"Mines is in October, so I'm big sister!" Anna smiled at me. "Let's skip Starbucks and go have Netflix and ice cream date?"

"No caffeine?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's not skip Starbucks. But let's have a Netflix and ice cream date, like we used to in High School." she smiled and I nodded.

"Are we taking the shortcut?" Anna asked me and I felt shivers run down my spine again. I looked into the woods and met eyes with blue ones. I grabbed Anna's arm and began panicking.

"What's up?" she asked me. I began hyperventilating and backing up away from the woods.

"H-He's t-"

"Gabi calm down, breath." Anna said. I began hyperventilating more when I saw him walking. I looked around the park realizing everyone had disappeared and it was just me and Anna. "Gabi, get a hold of yourself. Calm down!" she snapped at me. I saw him get closer to us and I started crying.

"Anna!" I said and she turned around looking at Troy. His eyes were on me as he began walking closer and closer to us.

"Get out of here, Anna." he snapped and Anna looked at me unsure.

"I-"

"Get the fuck out, Anna." he snapped again and glared at her. Anna's breath hitched and she looked at me tearing up about to cry. She backed up giving me one last look then ran away out of the park. I looked at Troy realizing how close her was. If was standing he would be able to grab but I was on the ground. I backed up away from him as he inched closer to me smirking.

I got up and started running away from him into the woods, hoping to lose him. I looked behind me and didn't seem then continued running. Adrenaline running through my veins and my legs and feet moved as they could. I was breathing hard, about to hyperventilate again if I didn't calm down. I stopped running and realized I wasn't on the trail anymore. I looked around the woods, seeing I was alone. I heard branches and leaves cracking. I looked around unsure which way to go. I began to panic again. I began hyperventilating and tearing up in fear. I heard someone chuckle then began running away again. My feet and legs picking up speed running as they could. I saw heard cars. A small amount of hope and possibility sparked inside of me. I was almost there. I picked up my speed then someone grabbed me. Their arm was at my waist holding me tightly. I let out a loud scream.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed trying to fight the person. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed again. "Get off of me! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
"Shut her the fuck up." I heard Troy's voice say. I felt something stab into my arm, the liquid from the needle run through my veins. I elbowed the guy in his adam's apple then started running again. Until my legs began to feel like jello. I slowed down and saw the two men not running after me. They're letting me go! They're letting me get back to Anna and back to my life! I stopped moving then my vision blurred. Everything suddenly got silent. I looked around then my body shut down on me and everything went black.

**I **woke up in a bed, in a unfamiliar room. I felt a moist towel on my forehead. I took the towel off my head and sat up. I looked around the room confused.

"Oh you're awake." A blonde girl smiled walking into the room. He blonde hair went down her back and was in curls. She was wearing a white pant suit with a pink blouse under her blazer and pink heels on her feet. Her face had little makeup, just eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Her nails were manicured into pale pink french tips. She put a cup of water down on the night stand and put the back of her hand to my forehead, checking my body temperature. "You slept through the day and night yesterday." I didn't say anything I just looked at her. "Are you thirsty?" she asked remembering the cup she brought in here, she handed me the cup of water. I took the cup of water and drank almost all of it. The blonde girl dabbed my head with the towel then smiled at me. "I'm Sharpay Evans."

"I-" I started then stopped.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite." Sharpay smiled at me friendly.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." I said quietly. I looked around the room nervously then the door opened.

"She's awake?" a voice said. I didn't look at the door. I already knew who it was. It was Troy Bolton. He was standing in the doorway leaning on the door frame. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His feet were covered in black vans.

"Yeah, she's still shaken up from whatever the hell you did to her!" Sharpay spat. She pulled out a cigarette from the box sitting on the night stand and lit it then began smoking. "She slept the whole day yesterday! Were you and Chad trying kill her, because you could've." I looked at Sharpay then looked at him seeing him tense up then glare at the blonde.

"I didn't fucking kill her." Troy said angrily.

"I mean _obviously_, she's awake." Sharpay scoffed blowing out smoke not looking at the boy.

"Get the hell out." Troy said quietly glaring at Sharpay.

"If you need anything my room is down the hall." Sharpay said then walked past Troy blowing smoke in his face. "Dick." she mumbled walking out. I looked up at Troy seeing him just staring at me. I bit my lip and looked away from his face at the wall there was nothing on the wall but it was dark purple, a violet color.

"Stop doing that." Troy said which made me look at him and away from the wall. I realized he was right in front of me. He reached out to touch my cheek and I moved my face away. His eyes darkened. My breath hitched and I backed away from him on the bed as far back as I possibly could. I didn't know what he wanted from me or why I was there, but I knew I wanted to stay away from him. As far away from him as I could. I didn't want him touching me, or even looking at me, nor did I want him talking to me. I had no idea what his intentions were with me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me off the bed. I stumbled onto my feet and whimpered in my pain as he tightened his grip on my arm.

"Ow! Let me go!" I cried. He pushed me against the wall then put his body close to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Listen." he said quietly. I could hear the anger in his voice. It was like he was holding back from outlashing at me. "You do what _I _say." he said in my ear. "I don't care _if you don't fucking want to do it_. I could easily _kill you_ or _sell you_ to horny men." he threatened. I choked on my tears. "You're fucking mine Gabriella, got it?" I bit my lip and didn't reply tears rolling down my eyes. He backed away from my ear and looked at me. "Got it?" he repeated himself his voice getting deeper. I cried and he glared at me. "Got. It." he said and I nodded.

"Y-Yes." I choked out and he backed away from me then walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest and starting crying.

I'm his.

I'm his possession.

I'm like his doll.

He can do whatever he wants to and with me.  
And I can't say no.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, right? I literally love writing this story! & I'm especially proud of this chapter! It's so good right? Yay! It makes me really happy. This story is entertaining to write & I hope you guys enjoy to read it. This story is my baby. Well that's all from now!**

**7+ reviews for the next chapter, early? I'm already starting on it right now!**

**Review what you do and don't like about the story! I just like you guys' feedback it really -that one word for inspire, but it's not inspire- well I think you get what I'm trying say, hopefully.**

**Thanks for reading  
Kisses & love for all!  
-A**


	6. Cinq

**Dangerous**  
**Chapter 5**

**"G**et up." someone said to me. I got up and saw Troy stanidng in the doorway.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Get the hell up." he snapped. I climbed out of bed and he motioned me to come near him. I cautiously walked toward him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. "You're going to meet everyone. You better fucking behave." he snapped into my ear.

I nodded. I didn't know what would happen if I didn't obey his orders. I was expecting the worse. Guys in tattoos or guys who took drugs. I closed my eyes as Troy guided me downstairs still holding my wrist. I opened my eyes as I stepped off the last stair. Seeing Sharpay sitting on the couch beside an African American boy with short hair. Then I saw an African American boy with an afro and a girl beside him.

"This is Gabriella." Troy says. "This is Sharpay you know her, Zeke, that's Chad and Taylor."

I didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at me except Troy. I fiddled with my fingers nervously.

"Goodness!" Sharpay let out a breath. "Stop staring at her like she's an alien or something!"

"Sit." Troy snapped. I nodded and took a seat beside Sharpay.

"There's a shipment coming in today." Taylor said. "Am I going to pick it up with the workers?"

"Yeah." Troy nodded. I looked at Sharpay curiously as she texted on her phone.

"Are you guys..like a gang?" I asked her unsure.

"Woah, woah, woah, sweet cheeks!" Chad said. He put his hand up in the stopping motion then Troy glared at him. "We're nothing close to a _gang _we supply the gangs."

"With what?" I asked him.

Taylor and Sharpay giggled. "She's so innocent." Taylor said.

"Naive." Troy answered glaring. "So _fucking_ naive."

I looked down and suddenly decided not to talk anymore.

"We're not a gang, I guess we're more of a mob? Sharpay and Troy are the leaders. We're like their enforcers then there are more workers, who work for us." Zeke explained.

"Oh." I said and nodded.

"We supply gangs with guns, drugs, sex, whatever they need." Sharpay explained. "Without us, they'd die."

"Or if they don't pay, they'll die." Troy snapped coldly. I felt a shiver go down my spine and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I know it's kinda dangerous-" Sharpay started.

"No it's illegal actually." Taylor said. "The law does what _we _say, what _they say_." Taylor says pointing at Sharpay and Troy. Sharpay smirked.

"Yeah, so what about you?" Sharpay smiles at the brunette.

"What about me?" I ask them confused.

"Tell us something about you?" Taylor says.

"Besides the fact that you're an amazing dancer and you go running every morning." Chad says groaning. "Something Troy doesn't know."

"Chad." Troy hissed glaring. I fiddled with the hem of my shorts and looks down then up at everyone then down again.

"I..uh.." I stopped talking. I felt Troy's eyes on me. Burning holes into the side of my head. I knew he was stalking me, I did. I just didn't think he'd report everything to his friends. What the hell did he want with me?

"Are you gonna answer their fucking question or do I have to force the answers out of your mouth." Troy snarled at me. I bit my lip and teared up.

"I-I lived in California. I went to Berkeley University. I work as an choreographer for Abby Lee Miller, and I uh...I was visiting my friend." I mumbled.

"California, huh?" Taylor smiled and I nodded. "I always wanted to vacation there."

"Shopping on Rodeo Drive would be great." Sharpay said.

I looked down, suddenly missing everything in my life. Dancing. Abby Lee. The girls I taught. Anna. Cali. My parents. It's all gone because of _him_. I would never see them again because of him. I will never be happy because of him. I wanted to break down into tears but I had to hold it in. I let out a shaky breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Go upstairs." Troy snapped. I looked up seeing him looking at me.

"W-What? But I-"

"Don't question me. Just go the fuck upstairs." he snarls at me pointing to the stairs.

"Troy! Come on, she can come with us!" Sharpay argued.

"You shut up-"

Sharpay pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I'll keep an eye on her. She'd be safer with us, than if we leave her here." She said as she smoked her worries away.

"No one knows about her." Zeke whispered.

"Yeah and I want it to stay that way." Troy snarled. "Now get your ass upstairs."

"I-" I started. Troy got up and stomped over to me. He grabbed me off the couch and I whimpered at how tight his grip was on my scrawny arm. He got to the stair case and threw me on the ground of the stairs.

"Get the fuck upstairs." he growled glaring. I teared up. "_Now_."

I began to cry and I knew Troy was growing impatient with me. I pushed myself off the ground and ran up the stairs. I ran into my room and heard footsteps behind me. Suddenly my back was pushed up against the wall and Troy's chest was against mine. His mouth at my ear.

"Next time you do that, I won't hesitate to give you to one of the _gangs_." he said in my ear. "_The stuff they'd do to a girl like you_."

I didn't reply instead I just let the tears fall down my face. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Listen Brie, I don't want to hurt you but if you keep pulling these fucking stunts _I will _hurt you. Remember you do what I say. You don't get a fucking say, you just do it." he says quietly in my ear. I note the way he gives me a nickname, Brie, no one has ever called me Brie. No one ever made a nickname sound so perfect. I was pulled out of my thought by his hand trailing from my chin to my arm. I fought the urge to pull my arm away from him. I didn't know what would happen if I did that. I didn't want to know. I knew that I had to stay on his good side, I didn't want to know what'll happen if I got on his bad side.

"O-Okay." I nodded. He smirked at me.

"You better not leave this room." he warned. "I don't care if someone is at the door, you _can't leave this room_." he said again. I looked in his eyes and saw them filled with worry and guilt. His eyes switched to no emotion in an amount of seconds. He gave me a cold hard glare then walked out of my room slamming the door. I heard a click then ran over to the door and turned the knob.

He locked me in the room.

What the hell?

...

_**"G**abi!" I heard Anna say. I turned around seeing her in her white cap and gown smiling at me. Her green sparkling with happiness as her black pumps clicked with every step she took me. I looked down seeing I was also wearing a white cap and gown. My hair down and curly. I looked up at her and smiled. "This is it." she said. "The moment we've dreamed of forever." she squealed._

_"Graduation." I squealed._

_"Once we walk across that stage, with the spotlight on us. We'll finally adults!" she smiled at me excited. "I can't believe we made it!"_

_"I believe it." I say and roll my eyes. "You're so over-dramatic. You know we're not stupid."_

_Now it was Anna's turn to rolls her eyes. "I'm just saying, I'm suprised they're letting us graduate after that stupid senior prank."_

_"It was a senior prank, they're bond to get over it." I smiled at her._

_"Hey bitches!" a red head, Kendra, says running up to us. She pulls out her camera and hands it to a random guy. "Take a picture of us!"_

_Kendra gets in between me and Anna and smiles. The guy takes the picture then gives Kendra her camera back. She puts it in her bag then looks at us. _

_"I cannot believe this! We're about to be graduates!" she squeals._

_"I know." Anna said._

_"Once we walk across that stage, our life begins." Kendra says. "Our actual life."_  
_"What the hell, Kendra shut the fuck up." Anna scoffs. _

_"I'm serious!" _

_"No your obviously not, you sound like a dumbass." Anna points out._

_"Anna!" I said._

_"Once we graduate we're no longer kids, our parents can't help us out much. We're going to be adults. We're going to have to run our own lives. It's scary." Kendra says and shivers._

_"Did you read that on BrainyQuote?" Anna says looking at her pissed off._

_"No! I, ugh Anna can you be any more bitchy!" Kendra scoffs._

_"She's right, we're actually going to be adults. I mean I'm going to Cali, you're going to New York Anna and Kendra you're going to Ohio, right?" I ask and Kendra nods._

_"Dayton Ohio!" she squeals. "I'm gonna miss you two. Mainly you Anna, because you always find a reason to bitch at me."_

_"Oh fuck you." Anna says squinting. "I'm not gonna miss your poopy seed face or Kool Aide dyed hair."_

_Kendra and I giggle while Anna crosses her arms._

_"Anna! Gabi!" Someone yells running up to us. I was pulled into a hug by Vera. She pulled back and smiled at me. Her big hazel eyes and her light brown hair sparkling with joy. _

_"Vera!" Anna smiled and hugged her._

_"We are finally leaving this bitch!" Vera cheered and we both laughed. I closed my eyes giggling then opened them._

_I was in the middle of nowhere. I looked down seeing I was wearing a sports bra and leggings and my running shoes._

_"GABI!" I heard Anna scream. "GABI RUN!"_

_I looked around trying to figure out where her screams were coming from. I just began running. I didn't know where I was I just started running until I felt arms wrap about my waist. I let out a scream._

**I** sprang awake and looked around. I was under the blanket. I looked over at the window seeing the sun rising. I was about to get up when I felt an arm tighten around my waist and someone mumbling. I looked and saw Troy laying beside me shirtless. His arm tightened again around my waist and made me lay beside him. He pulled me into his chest and I shrieked quietly.

How could something so wrong. Feel so right? I felt safe in his arms, although I felt unsafe around him.

"Brie." I heard him mumble in his sleep. I looked up at his face and then put my head on chest. I felt him tense up in his sleep then heard him groan as his arms left my waist. Was he awake? He got up out of bed and walked to the doorway stopping then turning and looking at me.

"Get dressed." he said. "The girls are taking you shopping." Then he left the room slamming the door behind him.

I got up slowly and saw clothes laying on a dresser. I picked them up. It was dress. A sleeveless light peach lace dress that looked like a shirt and skirt but it was dress. I took a quick shower then changed then did my hair and makeup using Sharpay's makeup, slipped on a pair of Sharpay's flats then went downstairs seeing Taylor and Sharpay already dressed and ready.

"Gabi, you look hot!" Taylor smiled at me. The dress stopped a few inched about my knee and the low cut of the top showed a little bit of my cleavage. I looked down at myself then up at the two girls. Sharpay was wearing another pant suit. This one was black and she had a hot pink undershirt with it. While Taylor was wearing a black high waisted skater skirt and a white button up skirt.

"You guys look nice too." I said quietly. My hair was down and in it's natural waves. I ran my fingers through them nervously then sat beside them at the island.

"Troy told us to buy you so clothes." Sharpay said pointing at me.

"Oh." I said nodding. Taylor handed me a cup of orange juice.

"He's not always an asshole-" Taylor started but Sharpay interrupted her.

"Yeah he is." Sharpay said. The door opened and I looked at the door seeing Troy walk in. He was wearing a white wife beater and basketball shorts. He walked to the refridgerator and opened it pulling out the gallon of milk.  
"Well good morning Mr. Sunshine." Sharpay scoffed. "We're about to leave." she stood up. Taylor stood then I stood up.

"Hi." he said and glared at her. He looked at Sharpay and Taylor then looked me up and down, somewhat admiring me. I felt insecure. His eyes met mine and began to put my hair in a ponytail.

"We'll wait for you in the car." Sharpay sang and pulled Taylor out of the room. I nodded and continued gathering my hair to put it in a ponytail. I felt Troy's eyes still on me.

"Leave it down." he said staring at me.

"W-What?"

"I said leave it down." he snapped at me. I let go of my hair and dropped my hands to my side. I looked at Troy then he rolled his eyes at me. I turned around about to leave the kitchen to go to the girls in the car when he grabbed my arm and stopped me. He spun me around and pinned my back to the wall.

"You better not fucking run away or try to run away." he said his voice low and quiet. "If you do, I'll be forced to punish you. Do you want me to punish you?" he asked me. He backed away from me and looked at me. I controlled my breathing and shook my head quickly.

"N-No." I said.

"So you're going to behave." he said.

"Y-Yes." I said quietly.

"Good." he said then walked away from me. I stared at him for a second then quickly walked out of the kitchen. I went outside and saw the girls waiting for me in bubblegum pink convertible with the roof down showing off the cream leather interior of the car. Sharpay was in the driver's seat with her Michael Kors glasses on while Taylor was beside her wearing Versace sunglasses.

"Let's go! I wanna get their before everything is taken!" Sharpay said. I smiled and slipped into the backseat of Sharpay's car.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I know I said an early update but I got busy! It sucks to be busy to. But anyways! I gave you guys an extra loooong chapter to make up for the non-early update. This chapter was going to end when Gabriella realized the door was locked but since I didn't do the early update I decided to continue for you guys. :) I love you guy seriously you guys are the best! **

**Keep the reviews coming their amazing and making me want to keep writing and updating faster but I can't with school :/. Tell me what you think should happen, what shouldn't happen? Do you guys want a violent scene, or a steamy Troyella scene, or a a drug scene? Whatever you guys want review it and you might see it in the next chapter :)**

**Okay now, bye bye!  
-A**


	7. Six

**Dangerous**  
**Chapter 6**

**"S**o." Sharpay says. "What size do you wear?" she asks me as we look through clothes at Forver 21.

"I wear medium and size 5 pants." I said.

"These are cute." Taylor says holding up a pair of high-waisted floral shorts.

"You have those." Sharpay says frowning and taking them out of Taylor's hands.

"No, the ones I have are not mint they're white!" Taylor argues.

"We're shopping for Gabi, not you." Sharpay says. Then smiles pulling out a light pink halter top smiling. "This would look cute on you-"

"No absolutely not." Taylor scoffed and shook her head. The two started bickering over what I should start getting and I looked across the mall and saw the dress store I went in with Anna. I walked away from them and went to the dress store. I walked and found the dress I tried on with Anna that she wanted me to get. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wiped them and looked seeing Sharpay and Taylor nowhere in sight.

I had to get away from there.

I had to leave.

I had to see Anna.

I heard Sharpay and Taylor talking then hid in one of the dressing rooms.

"I saw come in here." Taylor argued.

"She said she was going to try on the dress." Sharpay scoffed. I peeked out of the dressing room and saw them disappear into Forever 21 again. I looked around and saw a exit at the back of the store. Did I really want to do this? What if I got caught? What would Troy do? I looked at the dress again and bit my lip. Non consciously walking over to it. I looked at the light green dress beside it then felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrieked and jumped then saw Taylor.

"I knew you came over here." Taylor laughed.

"Okay, okay you were right. Big Deal?" Sharpay scoffs. She smiles at the dress I once tried on with Anna. "This is gorgeous."

"Yeah." I smiled and nodded. "I tried it on when I came here with Anna." I said quietly.

"You like H&M?" Taylor asked me and I shrugged.

The two girls pulled me out the dress store and into H&M which was a few stores away. Shopping from their was a blur. I remember them throwing clothes in my arms, me trying on millions of different outfits. Them liking some, hating most. Us spending hundreds of dollars in almost every store. Now they were trying on gowns at a bridal store. I took in a breath and got up quietly hearing them complaining about how hard it is to get into the the dress.

This was my chance.

This was my chance to run. I gulped silently and closed my eyes taking a breath. I walked out of the store as fast I could. I went to the first floor of the mall. I smiled slightly then went outside of the mall. I started walking then saw taxis. I made my way over to them. I was going to see Anna. I missed her. She was my only friend, basically. I got into the first taxi I saw and gave them the address to Anna's building. I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. As happy as I was, I couldn't help but feel scared. Something was going to go wrong. I looked up seeing Anna's building in the distance getting closer and closer every few minutes. I smiled big as the taxi drove through Times Square.

I was getting away from _him._

I put my hair in a bun of top of my head then the taxi stopped. I jumped out of the taxi happily.

"HEY LADY!" the taxi driver yelled. I ignored him and kept running. I ran to the elevator and pushed the penthouse button. The elevator stopped on the top floor and I opened the door to Anna's luxurious penthouse.

"Anna!" I yelled.

"Shhh." Anna said and tried to quiet me.

"What's wrong? I'm home." I smiled at her.

"Gabi please." Anna whispered.

"Huh?" I asked her. Suddenly a person appeared behind Anna, Chad. I gulped.

"Chad plea-"

"Shut the hell up, you bitch. You were going to try and hide her weren't you?" he snapped and Anna shook her head crying.

"Just let me-" Anna began crying.

How did he know I was here? How did he know I ran away? How did he get here before I did? Chad grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. I cried and screamed.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"No one is going to listen to you bitch. You fucking belong to _Troy Bolton_. No one will ever help you." he snapped in my ear. He pulled me to a Cadillac Truck and threw me into the backseat. I looked and saw Sharpay sitting beside me.

"We can't tell Troy." she said as I heard the door shut. She was helping me? Why was she helping me? The car started moving, Chad was driving.

"Please Chad." Taylor said.

"I'm fucking telling him, maybe he'll get rid of her. She's just going to be harder to control." he snarled.

"She's scared." Sharpay said and took my hand gently. "She's not like any of those other..._whores_."

"Bad enough he made me follow you guys." Chad mumbled under his breath. "I knew you were going to be trouble the minute you walked into the living room." he snapped staring at me from the mirror.

"Chad, please, don't tell him." Taylor begged. "Please."

"Okay I won't, does that make you happy?" Chad scoffed. "This time only."

"Great thanks!" Taylor smiled.

"Everything is going to be okay." Sharpay said quietly to me. I looked at her.

**W**hen we got back home I helped Sharpay and Taylor unload the bags from the car. They pulled me upstairs and began helping me put my clothes away in my room. I heard the door close downstairs. The girls looked at me.

"Act normal." Taylor said and I nodded. I heard footsteps then continued hanging my new dresses up in my closet.

"Aloha." Sharpay said cheerfully.

"Get out." Troy snapped coldly.

"Come on G-"

"No _you two_." he snapped. "Leave her."

"What crawled up your ass." Sharpay said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Seriously, I only smoke around you."

"Well then stay the fuck away from me." Troy hissed and Sharpay blew out smoke rolling her eyes.

"You're an ass." she said. Taylor was already out of the room. She always did what Troy said, but Sharpay liked to push her boundaries with him. She challenged him.

"Fuck off." Troy hissed and Sharpay walked out. I felt Troy's eyes on my back. I was out of my dress I was wearing and now wearing pajamas. A pink tank top and white pants with pastel shaded polka dots.

"Come here." Troy said. I turned around seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me, as if he was studying me. I walked over to him slowly. "How was the mall?" he asked me. I bit my lip nervously.

"Good." I said.

"How about Anna? How was she?" he asked me.

"I-I don't know-"

"You should, you saw her didn't you." he said his jaw tensing in anger.

"I-I-"

"I fucking told you to behave." he snapped. I began shaking in fear and tried to back up from him but his hands were on my waist holding me in front of him. "Now, Brie, I have to punish you." he said coldly.

"P-Please I promise I won't do it again." I said about to cry.

"Shut up." he snapped at me.

"Please." I cried and he glared.

"Gabriella shut up." he snapped getting angry and I closed my mouth.

There was a silence between us. I knew he was angry and me. I was scared. I felt tears roll down my face. I was scared to wipe them. I was scared to move. I was afraid to do anything.

"Take off your pants." he growled. I began crying harder.

"I-"

"Gabriella." he hissed. "Do it." he said. I cried and brought my hands to the waistband on my pajama pants. "Now." he snapped. I pushed my pants down my legs until they were at the floor. I felt insecure. Exposed. Under his gaze as he stared my legs. I wish I could hide them. I wish I wasn't in front of him in a tank top and in thin floral panties. I wish I was anywhere but here. I wish I was away, far away from _him_. His hands grabbed me and put me over his knees. My ass in the air.

"Now, Brie. I didn't want to do this to you, but I have to punish you for not behaving." he said as his hand was massaging my butt. "I told you this would happen."

I didn't talk, I just cried. I didn't want to know what was going to happen next. I felt his hand leave my butt.

"I didn't want to hurt you Brie, I really didn't." he mumbled.

SLAP!

His hand colliding with my butt in a spanken. I cried out in pain.

"But you never fucking behave!"

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"You always pull these fucking stunts!" his hissed loudly.

SLAP!  
SLAP!

SLAP!

I cried not listening to anything he was saying. Just the hits going to my butt that were sure to leave a mark. I cried out louder as he hit my again.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"Now get up." he snapped at me. I got up my ass burning with every move I took. He stood up and looked at me coldly. Then walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I laid down carefully on my side of cried in pain and sadness hugging a pillow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**I** woke up to the front door slamming shut. I jumped awake and carefully got up to avoid pain on my sore ass. I found my pants and slipped them back on. I stopped and looked in the mirror seeing my hair everywhere, my eyes puffy and red. I walked out of the room downstairs. I was thirsty and hungry. The house was quiet was anyone home? I walked into the kitchen avoiding the living room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What are you doing down here?" It was Troy. He stared at me with his blue eyes as held the bottle of water in my hands.

"I-I was thirsty and hungry." I said quietly. He walked toward me and I hesitantly stepped back a little. He reached out and cupped my face making me look up at him.

"Go upstairs." he said quietly but still somehow coldly and sternly. I nodded and went upstairs to the room. I closed the door and laid back down to avoid sitting on my butt. I drank some more of my water then fiddled with the red label on the outside of it. I sighed and put it down. The door opened again and Troy walked in quietly.

"Sit up." he said. I sat up wincing at the pain in my butt. Troy stared at me face. He was studying my face. As he walked toward me. He cupped my face and stared into my brown orbs, me staring into his blue ones. "I'm going to kiss you. And you're going to kiss me back." he said.

"O-" I didn't get to finish the sentence because his lips were on mine. I pulled back and looked at him.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked him and he didn't reply, instead he put his lips back on mine. As much as I wanted to pull away, I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. He was like a drug and I was addicted to him. I felt his hands at the hem of pajama pants. He pushed me down onto the bed and pulled my pants off my legs and threw them onto the floor. I didn't know what to do, should I go along? I put my hands at the hem of his white t-shirt and lifted it over his head. He took it out of my hands and threw it across the room. Then attached his lips to mine again. His lips went to my neck making me gasp. I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan. He pulled my shirt off of me and smirked at me. It was weird to see him smirking, because he's usually frowning and glaring.

"You're so beautiful Brie." he said and began kissing my collarbone. I left out another gasp then moaned. My fingers ran through his hair. He connected his lips with mine again. My hands made their way to his abs as I traced. He groaned and ran his fingers down the sides of my torso. Then down my thigh to my knee. He pulled my knee up wrapped it around his torso.

"You don't know what you do to me Brie." he groaned as he stared my body. His lips trailed down my jawline then he sucked my neck. He moved my head over giving him better access. "You're mine, Brie. _All mine_." he said then attached his lips with mine again.

Then the door bust open.

"Oh shit-uh Troy-" It was Sharpay.

"What!" he snapped.

"We have a problem." she said. "We have to leave _now_."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :) many more to come and many more steamy scenes to come also! I promise! This story will mostly be in Gabriella's POV because well it's a bit more interesting that way, if you ask me? Idknow? It's just me though. what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter or what do you want to happen in the next chapter? I like it when you guys give me ideas, it's funny how a lot of you said for Gabi to runaway because that's what I already planned to happen. Let's see what you think'll happen next? **

**Let's see if we can get 12+ reviews?  
I'll make the next chapter 3,000+ words (most are like 2,200 words)**

**-A**


	8. Sept

**Dangerous**  
**Chapter 7**

I sat in the Cadillac in the backseat between Zeke and Taylor. Troy and Sharpay were in the front seat while Chad was with some other workers in another car. After me and Troy's eh, short makeout session, I guess, he made me get dressed. Now I was wearing skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with pink Nike free runs. I didn't know what was going on. Sharpay and Troy have been talking in hushed tones all evening. Now we are being driven someplace. No one was speaking. It was silent except for the car engine.

"Is she staying in the car?" Zeke said breaking the silence, motioning to me.

"She's safer with us, then alone." Troy said.

"I'll keep an eye on her-" Sharpay started.

"No she's staying with me." Troy hissed.

"Okay." Sharpay laughed.

"Um, where are we-" I stopped myself and shook my head. Taylor looked at me.

"Well one of our rivals, I guess you can call them, stirred up problems tonight and well they wanted to see Troy and Sharpay." she explained quietly.

"I'm going to kill Landon or his bitch Andrews, one of these days." Troy gritted between his teeth.

"Landon is the leader and John Andrews is well, Landon's bitch." Taylor exclaimed. "But Sharpay and Troy are more intimidating than them."

The car stopped in front of an alley. Sharpay shut off the engine. Everyone began getting out of the car, except me.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Troy snapped at me. I looked at him nervously and climbed out of the car. "Put your hair up." he said. I put my hair in a ponytail. Another car parked behind the one we rode in. Chad jumped out along with four other guys who looked like body builders.

"Who's this?" one of the guys said eyeing me smirking. Troy's eyes darkened and he grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. I froze and Sharpay pulled me toward her protectively.

"Touch her or look at her or talk to her and I won't hesitate to blow your fucking head off." Troy threatened the four guys. "Got it." he snarled.

"Yeah boss." another guy said.

"That's Jason, Harry, Chris, and Liam." Sharpay whispered pointing at each of them. I nodded.

"I wanna get this over with." Chad snapped. He began walking into the alley and I followed everyone. Troy pulled me to the front.

"Don't make eye contact." he whispered in my ear. I looked around seeing men who either looked drunk, high on drugs, or both. Many of them smirked at me. I looked away trying not to make eye contact with any of them. We got toward the end of the alley and I began seeing guys in tattoos, some holding guns, some smoking. Girls tatted and in skimpy clothing walking around in many of men's arms laughing. They were all sitting around a bonfire. Everyone looked up at us then one of them smirked and stood up.

"Ah welcome to the party." The man had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was Troy's height but not nearly as muscular as Troy.

"Landon, stop playing around let's cut to the chase." Chad hissed. Landon looked at everyone then his eyes stopped when they got to me. He smirked and looked me up and down.

"Fine." he said giving Chad a bored look.

"Where's my sister?" Chad hissed irritated.

"Bring out baby Danforth." Landon said. Suddenly a door opened and two men holding a lightskinned girl with curly hair that went down her back came out crying.

"Chad!" she said through her tears. Chad clenched his fist and glared angrily.

"Give us her back." he snapped.

"No." Landon said. Troy pushed me toward Taylor who was behind everyone. Taylor grabbed my arm.

"What do want from us then? Why did you bring us down here?" Troy hissed.

"I wanted your next shipments, but I have my eye set on something better." Landon said and his eyes met mine. I looked away from him quickly. Someone grabbed my arm roughly and I looked up seeing Chad grabbing me and putting me in front of Landon.

"Take her." he hissed. Troy's eyes darkened and he grabbed me.

"She's fucking mine." Troy hissed at Chad. "Get your sister some other fucking way, but your _not _using her."

"How about we ask the lady?" Landon smirked at me. My hands went to Troy's arms, clinging onto him in fear.

"She says no." Sharpay butted in.

"Then no Evelyn Danforth." Landon smirked and motioned for the guys to take the girl away. She screamed and cried as she was pulled away from us back into the building. I let go of Troy's arm and fiddled with my fingers nervously.

"Let's go." Troy said and started walking away. Sharpay followed closely behind then everyone was. I was behind them. Someone grabbed me arm and made me look at them. My brown eyes met with green ones, Landon's green eyes.

He held onto me as I looked at him as he stared at me.

"One day. _You will be mine_." he said then pulled me closer to him and putting his hands around my waist holding me tightly. I bit my lip and teared up as I quietly began to hyperventilate. His mouth went over to my ear. "That's a promise, not a threat."

"Get your filthy hands off of her." I heard Sharpay hiss. Landon let go of me and smirked at her.

"As you wish." he said then walked away. She scoffed and pulled me out of the alley. We got to the parking lot and saw everyone talking except Troy who was leaning on the car his arms crossed looking down at the ground.

"Did he hurt you?" the blonde asked me worried. I shook my head. "He's such an ass." she hissed.

"Get in the car." Troy said to everyone and did as they were told. I was about to get into the car then I looked over at Troy again. He just continued to climb into the car. I got into the backseat again then Zeke closed the door. The car started moving and everyone was silent. Minutes later the car stopped in front of the house. Everyone started piling out of the cars. They all made their way inside, except Troy who called my name. He was leaning on Chad's compact car crossing his arms. He stared at me. His hands were at my hips and he pulled me toward him.

"What happened?" he asked me quietly. "With Landon?"

"H-He...he said that I-I'll be his one day and i-it's a promise." I said quietly to him. Troy's grip tightened around my waist and his eyes darkened from a blue color to a dark grey in a matter of seconds. He was angry. He looked like her could kill someone.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." he gritted through his teeth. He let go of me and grabbed something from behind him. It was a gun. My breath hitched and I backed up from him. "I'm going to put a bullet through his fucking skull." he hissed gripping onto the gun so tight that his knuckles began turning white.

"Troy." I said. It was as if, I wasn't there. He looked ready to kill. "Troy." I said again but louder. He pushed himself off of Chad's car and began walking toward his. I did the only thing I thought would work to calm him down. I grabbed him and got on my tippy toes and put my lips on his. Our lips moved in sync until I pulled away from him. He let out a breath.

"Troy!" Taylor yelled from the front door. He gave me one last peck then walked away. I followed closely behind him. We walked into the house and I looked around the living room seeing Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, and the other four guys sitting in there. He put his arm around my waist holding me close him protectively.

"What's going on." he said coldly.

"The problem Troy, is your bitch." Chad snarled. "We're keeping _her_ here when _my sister_ could be here. You're just going to give _her_ to one of the gangs anyway so why are you keeping _her_!" Troy's arm tightened around my waist.

"Well maybe if you kept a better eye on _your sister _rather than letting her fuck everyone and everything we wouldn't be having _this_ conversation." Troy snapped glaring.

"I hope Landon gets his hands on _her_." Chad snarls.

"Chad calm down." Taylor said.

"I hope he rapes her and drugs her just like he's doing to my sister. And I hope you get to watch her die." Chad hissed then got up and left the room.

Everyone was silent. Troy dropped his arm from my waist.

"Maybe we should-" Sharpay started.

"Just what!" Troy yelled. "Chad got her taken, he can get her back."

"He's like your brot-" Taylor argued.

"I don't care. He's not using her. She's mine and only mine." Troy growled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. He pulled me into his room and shut the door. I stood there and stared at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

"I'm fine." he answered simply. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I sat up then looked at Troy. He was sitting at his desk.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Gabriella shut the hell up, before I have to shut you up." he hissed at me. I bit my lip and teared up. I let out a breath and laid back down hugging a pillow. Troy got up and left the room slamming the door behind him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Then I woke up and looked at the analog clock on the wall. It was 4:38 am. Troy wasn't in here. I got up and left the room walking downstairs. I looked around the living room not seeing him in there. No seeing anyone in there. I went into the kitchen and saw no in there. Not even Troy.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't becoming attached to him. I felt safe around him, but I also felt unsafe around him. It was weird. I knew he'd protect me. He threatened to kill people if they looked at me. But I knew as much as he tried he couldn't always protect me from his anger outbursts. I was afraid of him. I was terrified of him but yet I didn't feel safe unless he was with me. I didn't feel protected unless he was around.

I felt someone but their hands on my waist and set me on the counter. I shrieked in fear then looked seeing Chad smirking at me evilly.

"What are you doing." I said. I tried to get down but Chad's tight grip on my waist held me in place.

"I know exactly how to make him get rid of you." he said quietly. "I'm going to enjoy this." he whispered. He push my legs apart and got in between them. His lips went to my neck as he kissed my neck.

"Stop it." I cried trying to push him but he just held me closer.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." he snapped. He pulled me off the counter and pushed me against the refrigerator causing a loud crash noise. His hands made his way to the button of my jeans as his lips continued kissing up my neck making their way to my lips. I cried trying to push him away. He unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down my legs. He grunted and his hand went to my panties. I cried harder.

"What the fuck is going on here." I heard Troy's voice. Chad backed up away from me and stared at me in shock.

"She came down here and j-just took off her pants." he said shaking his head. Troy's eyes darkened and he glared at me. He walked over toward me then I was on the floor in an amount of seconds. Troy slapped me. He hit me. I began to cry again.

"Get the fuck up and go upstairs." he snapped angry. I quickly got up and grabbed my pants running upstairs. Then the flashbacks came back. The day I tried forget. My sophomore year of high school. I was only 15. He was my teacher. He knew how defenseless I was and he used it to his advantage. I cried harder. He knew I wouldn't fight back. He knew I couldn't fight back. He took advantage of his student. I tried to forget that. I tried to forget sophomore year. After that I became depressed. I felt dirty. I felt like a whore. I cut myself. Attempted suicide. But every time Anna had stopped me. She was there through everything. She never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself.

_"You have to stop." Anna said as I held the eight pills in my hand. I didn't know what would happen when I took them. But I hoped I'd die. I hoped I'd fall asleep and never wake up. "Gabi, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Anna said her shaky voice getting my attention. She started crying and she hugged me tightly. "Please. I-I wish I can take back what he did to you b-but I can't." she took a deep breath. "I'm not going to stop you from taking them but please don't. I'll help you, your parents will you. We love you a-and..." she cried harder and buried her face in my shoulder."We're gonna get through this, I promise. Just please don't do this." I looked at the pills and opened my mouth._

_"Okay." I said and Anna let out a breath of relief._

Anna. She was there for me through everything but now where was she? She couldn't help me. I felt like that disgusting whore, I felt like when I was 15. I heard the front door slam and I winced. I walked into the bathroom and ran a bath. I sat in the bathtub thinking. I felt my cheek. It hurt. There was probably a bruise there. I closed my eyes and remembered his voice. He voice sounded perverted and twisted. Whenever he smiled at me it made me sick to my stomach. I never thought of his intentions. I was just a naïve girl. I didn't think he'd...you know. I closed my eyes and laid down under the water. I wonder how long I can lay under here without breathing. Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me from under the water hastily. I opened my eyes seeing Sharpay.

"I know what happened. You won't have to deal with him anymore." she said.

"Where's Troy?" I asked her quietly.

"He left." she said gulping. She looked at my cheek. "He hit you, didn't he?" she asked me. I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Yeah." I said.

"Chad is such a fucking slime ball!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe he was going to-"

"Please don't." I said. Sharpay nodded. "What happened?"

"Well Troy beat him to a pulp, after he confessed what he was planning on doing. Then he was going to talk to you but I just..." her voice faded out.

"Why'd he hit me?" I cried to her and she shook her head.

"Gabriella, you're different from the rest of them." Sharpay said quietly to me. I pulled my knees to my chest crying.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked her.

"He cares about you." she said. "He never cares about any of them. I knew you were different when I first heard of you from him. I know he may seem like a total ass, which he is. But he will never hurt you. I know Troy." she whispered. "You mean a lot to him."

"W-what." I said shocked.

"You know what happened tonight when Landon asked for you in exchange for Evelyn?" she asked me and I nodded.

"If you were someone else, Troy would've given you up in a heartbeat. He did to the others. But he didn't. He got angry. I've never seen him more angry over a girl before in my life." she laughed. "When Liam was checking you, it was amusing because I had never seen him get more angry and protective over someone _my whole life_." I smiled slightly and Sharpay smiled. "Get out, get dressed. We can go for an early breakfast." she said.

"Okay." I nodded.

I was sitting across from Sharpay who was basically ordering us a buffet of food. We were at a small diner right outside of New York in the suburbs. She finished our order and smiled at the waitress who nodded and took Sharpay's menu and my untouched menu then walked away.

"I used to come here all the time with my father and brother." she said then froze realizing what she let slip out.

"Y-You have a brother?" I asked her and she nodded.

"His name is Ryan." she said. "He's my twin."

"Where is he?" I asked her and she sighed sadly.

"Well." she started. "Me and Ryan were about 9. When one day my father brought home a 10-year-old boy. Troy was the boy he brought home. He was living on the streets and my father wanted to help him give him a place to stay, feed him. But that turned out different. The original plan was that the business would go to me and Ryan. One day Troy told my father everything about him. I guess something in his story made my father like him. Once we turned 10 it was like battle of the brothers between Troy and Ryan. Troy was the perfect son who always impressed my dad, while Ryan was the fuck up. It continued like that until my father's death. The three of us, along with the Baylors and Mckessies went to the reading of my father's Will. At the end of the Will my father told who he was giving the business to. Hands down I was getting some of it and I thought Ryan was getting it because that was the plan but when lawyer read it. It said the business was going to Troy and I." she sighed. "Once Ryan found out, he was angry. He started yelling and cursing at Troy and I took up for him because well Troy actually paid attention to me and was actually like a big brother. Ryan began trying to impress, and get our father's approval so usually he just ignored me. Well he left and then 7 years later, I found out he has his own gang. I have no idea where he is, I don't know when I'll see him again. I miss him."

"I would too." I said and she nodded.

"My father is the only one who actually knows about Troy and he's dead. He's so damn secretive, he won't tell me anything!" she complained. "It's like he has this wall that he wants no one to break so it's made of fucking metal."

I didn't say anything I just nodded. I don't know anything about Troy. All I know about him is his name, he's a good kisser, and well I'm his possession. He never told me anything about me. We never have conversations. The only time we talk is when he's barking commands at me. I wonder what he's hiding. What he's not telling anyone. What he told Sharpay's Dad. Sharpay's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked over at her.

"...are you okay? Last night when I saw you..." her voice faded out and I sighed. She looked at me. She read me like a book. The look she gave me back told me she understood. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to relive that time of my life.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said.

"I forgot how long they took here." she sighed. "We can go to McDonald's or something?"

I nodded. Sharpay smiled. We left the diner then she stopped at McDonald's and got breakfast for everyone. Then we drove back to the house. Once we arrived we took all the food out of the car. I saw Zeke, Taylor, Jason, and a girl with auburn hair in the living room talking. Taylor smiled at me and stood up. She hugged me then took the plastic McDonald's bag of food out of Sharpay and I's hands.

"Thanks for breakfast." Zeke smiled.

"Oh! Gabriella you know Jason but this is his girlfriend Kelsi." Sharpay said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Troy demoted Chad and promoted me." Jason smiled.

"This is Gabriella?" Kelsi asked Sharpay smiling. She nodded. "Nice to finally meet you."

I smiled and bit my tongue. Trying to stop myself from asking where he was. Asking where Troy was. I was worried about him.

"Gabriella." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw him. Troy. He was leaning on the door frame of the kitchen door staring at me with no emotion. I slowly walked over to him. He got inpatient and grabbed my waist and pulled into his rock hard chest. "Brie." he whispered in my ear. "He won't ever touch you again." he gritted through his teeth. He pulled back then put his lips on mine, kissing me, I didn't kiss back. I don't know why but I just couldn't. He pulled away then kissed my cheek. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, Brie." he said. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." I whispered and he looked in my eyes. His eyes held a mixture of emotions but I didn't know what they were. Passion? Guilt? Hate? Love? Reading Troy Bolton was like trying to read in the dark. Impossible. I felt his fingers run through my hair as he stared at me. He looked away from me when Sharpay called us over for breakfast.

"The food is going to be gone if you two don't get over here." she said and laughed knowing she was interrupting another _moment_.

* * *

**Taaa Daa! A new chapter! This reveals a little something about everyone and new characters :)  
This chapter is extremely long 3,600+ words not counting this note! All because of you guys' reviews. I'm writing a new Punk, Dark Troyella story it should be out tonight or next weekend but look out for it, it's called MisFit. It's not like this one at all! Keep telling me you guys' idea I love them! In later chapters some of your ideas will be used. I'll tell you guys at the beginning of the chapter whose idea I used. A lot more is going to happen in this story and a lot of the stuff in this chapter foreshadows for future chapters. Just a little clue.**

**Okie Dokiess!  
Peace!**

**-A**


	9. Huit

**Dangerous**  
**Chapter 8**

I sat on the floor of my room and looking at nothing. It was weird. Whenever there was something you didn't want to see or watch, you could just run away. But whenever there was something inside your head. You couldn't do anything but relive it. Relive that moment that changed you for the better or worse. I pulled my knees to my chest and set my chin on them closing my eyes. I heard the front door open and slam along with many other voices.

After breakfast Sharpay and Taylor went to pick up a shipment. Troy and Zeke along with other workers went someplace. Everyone decided it'd be best if I just stayed home. Of course Chad wasn't around Troy made him go with them. Troy didn't want him anywhere near me. I got up and went downstairs seeing Taylor and Sharpay talking and laughing.

"Hi princess!" Sharpay said. I slightly smiled at them. Taylor waved at me and smiled then opened up one of the black suitcases.

"Holy shit, there's so much." Taylor said. "How did they get this much through security?"

"I have no clue." Sharpay whistled then smiled.

"What is it?" I asked them confused.

"Weed." Sharpay said and my eyes widened. She and Taylor looked at me.

"Have you ever smoked before?" Taylor asked me softly taking out a bundle of marijuana.

"Uh, no." I said softly.

"Do you want to?" Sharpay asked me sitting me.

"N-N-"

"You can't be innocent forever, especially if you're with Troy." The blonde said.

"I-I'm not-"

"You are." They both said together. I looked at Taylor as she rolled me a blunt. I wasn't going to smoke. I didn't want to. I could be innocent, because I wasn't with Troy. I was Troy's. Not in the relationship way. In the possessive way. He owned me. He branded me.

"Just try a little bit." she said and handed it too me. I looked at the blunt between my hands.

"Inhale slowly then breath out." Sharpay instructed.

"Guys I don't know. Will Troy be mad?" I asked them nervously. We all knows what happens when he gets mad, especially at me. The two girls made eye contact with each other. Taylor's eyes had a 'I don't know will he get mad?' look. While Sharpay's had a 'I don't care let's let her have fun' look. They looked at me and shook their heads.

"Most likely, but who cares he's a dick." Sharpay smiled. I slowly brought the blunt to my lips. Sharpay bit her lip trying to hold in her excitement as she lit it for me. I breathed in then tried to breath out but ended up coughing. Taylor had a panicked looked on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" she said. Sharpay looked at her and Taylor sighed. I continued coughing and Sharpay took the blunt out of my hands and patted my back. I recovered then looked at Sharpay unsure. I needed the release. I needed to get those horrid images out of my head. I didn't know exactly what would happen, but I knew I wouldn't think about that day. Think about _him_. I wanted to forget it. I wanted to forget it all. I closed my eyes then opened them looking at Sharpay.

"I want to try again." I said and the two girls eyes widened. Sharpay handed me the blunt and I took it out of her hands. I breathed in then blew out smoke and smiled. Sharpay and Taylor cheered for me. I giggled and smoked again.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked me.

"I'm smoking." I said and giggled. I smoked once again.

"What are you thinking!" Taylor hissed at Sharpay. "When Troy gets back she's going to be high off her ass! That blunt was huge!"

"You made it!" Sharpay hissed.

"You influenced her to smoke." Taylor hissed as I smoked the blunt once again. I looked down the blunt was almost gone. Did I really just smoke this much already? I brought the blunt to my lips and inhaled then exhaled taking the blunt away from my lips then laughed. Sharpay's head snapped at me and she took the weed away from me. I laughed harder. I had to admit. I felt like I was flying. Like I was in a glass plane going over New York and I was looking down at everything all of the building and the skyscrapers. Or maybe I was a bird.

"Her eyes are bloodshot red!" Taylor hissed. "How do we explain this!"

"Calm down. He'll be fine." Sharpay said.

"Easy for you to say." Taylor said. "I don't wanna end up like Ch-"

I stood up then saw stars in the room. Why were there stars in the room. Sharpay and Taylor's argument was quiet. I couldn't hear them anymore. I realized I was in the backyard. I never knew there was a backyard. I saw butterflies in the backyard and ran up to them. They all flew onto me and I giggled.

"I love you butterflies!" I laughed. The butterflies were all different colors and sizes.

"She's high off her ass." Sharpay mumbled. "This isn't good." The blonde was beside me and the butterflies disappeared. I giggled and hugged Sharpay. I loved her so much. She was such a good friend.

"I love you Sharpay, soooo much." I said and poked her nose.

"We're gonna die." Taylor said in front of me.

Suddenly the backdoor was opened and I saw him. Troy. He looked furious. He walked up to us and I immediately attached myself to him once he was in reaching distance. He was perfect. Ugh.

"I love you Troy." I said and cuddled his arm. "You maaake me so happy!" I laughed.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" He shouted. I saw his veins popping out. Uh oh. He was mad. I giggled and covered my mouth. He looked at me. His gorgeous blue eyes full of anger and frustration. "Get the fuck in the house." he snapped to me. I laughed.

"I'd rather be with yoooou." I sang and he rolled his eyes. He looked at two girls.

"Uh,we just uh-" Taylor stuttered. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter-"

"I don't fucking want her doing drugs-" Troy shouted.

"Weed is a plant. Hence the Weed Plant." Sharpay said sarcastically and I laughed again. Troy ripped his arm out of my grasp and grabbed my roughly. I laughed. It was so sexy when he was all assertive and dominant. I giggled and fell limply into his arms.

"Take your ass inside Gabriella." he yelled at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "This is fucking why! I should-ugh!" he yelled frustrated. He put me over his shoulder and I laughed some more.

"Troy you're gonna make me wet!" I laughed harder.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted.

"Oh my goodness, you can't yell at a high woman. It going to wear off anyway, so stop freaking out." Sharpay scoffed.

"We're going to sleep." Troy said huskily.

"Sleep." I whined. "I don't wanna sleep." I punched his back as he walked up the stairs.

"Why do you act like a 5 year old." he hissed. He laid me down on the bed then laid beside me.

"Troy." I whined.

"Goodnight." he said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_"Hi Miss Montez." Mr. Andrews said. He was in his mid-thirties. He was my favorite teacher._

_"Hey!" I smiled and he smiled at me. His smile made my stomach turn and I suddenly felt the need to leave. "I'll come by tomorrow, Anna is wait-"_

_My sentence ended early when he shut his classroom door and pulled the blinds down. I just stared at him._

_"W-What are you doing." I asked about to cry. He came toward me and I ran past him to his door. I tried to jingle it but it wouldn't budge. I felt hands grabs my waist and lift me up. I let out a scream._

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_He threw me onto his desk and smirked at me._

_"Now Miss Montez." he said as his hand trailed down my body from my cheek._

_"Please stop it. Please don't do this." I cried. His hand stopped at my belt buckle._

_"Why? You're going to enjoy it just as much as I will." he said and his lips went to mine._

I jumped up awake. Startled. I closed my eyes. Never getting high again. I looked and saw Troy not next to me. I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

Why couldn't I forget this? I felt like I was in that same hole I was in when I was 15. When this first happened. Every dream and thought felt more real. It felt like he would walk through the door any minute now and just do it again. I felt tears roll down my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them.

I got out of bed and went downstairs. No one was down there once again. I sat on the couch in the living and pulled my knees to my chest. My chin sitting on knees.

It was the same feeling. The same feeling. That feeling that made me almost end my life. I felt disgusting. I felt dirty. I couldn't wash this dirt off. It wouldn't go away. It didn't matter what I did. Nothing worked. The feeling of Mr. Andrew's hands on body felt real. The feeling of Chad's hands on me felt real. I cried and covered my face.

I heard the door open and looked over seeing Troy walking in. He was wearing a white wife beater and basketball shorts and Nike running shoes. He was looking down at his phone with his earphones in his ear. He didn't notice me sitting on the couch and I didn't want him to notice me. I hugged my legs and buried my face into my knees.

"Why aren't you upstairs?" A voice snapped at me. I looked and saw Troy standing at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't say anything I just hugged my knees tighter. I didn't want to talk I didn't know what to say. He sighed and walked over to me.

"What?" I said softly. He didn't reply. He just scooped me up bridal style into his arms. We got to my, our, his room. He laid me down on the bed and laid beside. His arm went around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"Where did you go?" I asked him quietly.

"I went to the gym then went running." he replied. His finger was trailing up and down my bare arm.

"Stop leaving me." I whispered then fell asleep.

Whenever I fell asleep in Troy's arms or whenever he sleeps beside me. I always sleep good. I sleep through the night. I woke up the next morning and yawned. I saw Troy wasn't there. I frowned and got up going into our bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and saw a little orange bottle. I locked the bathroom door and picked up the pills. I closed my eyes and put them back.

I felt all of the memories rush back into my mind. Mr. Andrews. Chad. I don't know why I couldn't just forget both of those stupid memories. Why I can't just stop thinking about them. How come whenever I close my eyes I have to remember what they did to me. I started running myself a bath. Baths were always relaxing. I looked under in the cabinet under the sink for some shampoo and conditioner then spotted something. Razors. I took in a deep breath.

I have never cut myself before. I was always afraid of the pain. Of feeling the pain. But for some reason. I wanted to cut myself. I wanted to drain all the blood from my body. I grabbed on and looking at right wrist. I sat on the floor and crossed my legs. I put the razor on my skin and applied pressure. Blood began oozing out.

I didn't even feel it. It was like I was numb.

I made another cut on my right wrist. Then another one. I switched hands then looked at my left wrist. I put the razor on my skin and made a cut. Then two more. I watched the blood come out of my wrist but felt nothing. I felt no pain. My head felt dizzy. I felt like I was about to pass out. I dropped the razor and leaned back on the wall. My eye lids became heavy. The I closed my eyes.

**Troy's POV  
**I was sitting outside beside Zeke.

"Where's Gabriella?" Taylor asked us confused.

"I don't know. She might be sleep or something." I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Your bathroom is flooding!" Sharpay said panicking.

"Flooding?"

"I-I think Gabriella is there." the blonde said. I heard her name and I got up running up the stairs. I walked to my bathroom and saw the carpet outside the door soaked. My heart starting beating faster, and my palms got sweaty. She had to be okay. She is okay. I tried to open the door but saw it was locked. I cursed to myself. I broke the door down then my heart stopped. She was unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay cried as she ran into the bathroom behind me. She turned off the water. I ignored her. I looked at her wrists there was blood everywhere.

"I'm going to fucking kill Chad." I gritted. She started acting depressed once he almost...I picked her up and laid her down in my bed. Taylor ran over to us with her medical supplies. She began working on stopping the bleeding on her wrists. While I held onto her. What the hell was she thinking. Why would she do this to herself. I ran my fingers through her hair. She tried to kill herself. Taylor sighed as she wrapped her right wrist then began working on the left one.

"I'm going to kill Chad the first chance I get." I snapped. Sharpay shook her head.

"This doesn't have to do with Chad, Troy." she said sighing.

"How the fuck do you know." I hissed. She rolled her eyes and picked up a cigarette. She lit it then began smoking. As she let out her first puff of smoke she began speaking.

"Because, I do." she hissed back then sighed as she smoked the cancer on a stick. I glared at her and she began explaining herself. "I was talking to her one day, the day after Chad..you know.." she hesitated then looked at me. "She gave me this look in her eyes, like she had baggage but for some reason she can't let it go."

"Bullshit." I snapped and scoffed rolling my eyes. Taylor finished her left wrist then smiled at her.

"She should be awake in a few hours, maybe even this evening." Taylor said. "You should listen to Sharpay, she actually knows what she's talking about." Taylor walked out along with Zeke leaving me, an unconscious Gabriella, and a smoking Sharpay.

"You're full of bullshit." I scoffed and she rolled her eyes.

"Well what if when she wakes up she _tries_ to kill herself again, what if when she wakes up she _does_ kill herself." Sharpay snapped at me her voice full of venom. "You and I both know how you feel about her. I know you're gonna feel like shit when her blood and her death is all on your hands."

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled knowing she was right. "You don't anything about her!"

"I know more about her than you do!" Sharpay yelled. "I know for a fucking fact that you care about her! You care about her to much to let her commit suicide! You care about her enough to not trade her for Evelyn and she's like a sister to you!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at her louder. She put her cigarette out then looked at me standing up.

"There's only one person who has answers for us, and we'd be lucky if she even talks to us." she said quietly.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Anna."

A few hours later I stood at the door of her penthouse. I knocked on the door at least three times and she had yet to answer the door. Sharpay decided she'd stay with Gabriella just in case if she woke up. The door opened and I looked up seeing Anna. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I need to talk to you." I said. She gulped and opened the door wider. I followed her and close the door behind me. I followed her to the living room and sat down on the couch across from her. She looked at me nervously as she fiddled with a pillow that was on her couch.

"What is it?" she asked me quietly.

"It's about Gabriella." I said and she nodded. "She tried to kill herself." I blurted out and Anna tensed up. She looked like she was going to cry. She shook her head.

"Is she okay?" she asked me as she hugged her pillow tighter.

"She's unconscious right now." I said and she closed her eyes.

"Why did she do it?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Anna." I snapped.

"I can't tell you. I'd rather her tell you then me. It's not my place." Anna whispered.

"Why not." I hissed at her and she flinched.

"You just don't understand." she snapped then changed her tone. "You don't get it. She's never opened up to anyone, about this. Not even to me. I only know the basics. She almost tried to kill herself twice when she was 15. Once she tried to drown herself during a bath and the last time was with pills." she said then hesitated. "Before she could even do anything I stopped her." Anna had a tear running down her face. "After the second time she tried, well succeeded in acting like _it_ never happened. She just ignores it." Anna speaks. "We even tried sending her to a therapist and psychiatric. She didn't talk to any of them."

I stood up and decided to leave. Anna let out a breath of relief as I walked out.

I walked into the house and went to my room. I saw Gabriella sitting up.

"What the hell is wrong with you." I hissed at her. She just looked at me and shrugged. "Do you want to fucking die."

She didn't reply she just stared at her bandaged wrists. She started crying. "Gabriella what the fuck were you thinking!" I yelled at her grabbed her arms. She looked at me and cried harder.

_"She's never opened up to anyone, about this. Not even to me."_

Anna's voice rang in my head as I stared at the brunette. If I wanted her to open up. Then I guess I had to open to her. I let go of her then sighed. I opened my mouth and began telling her a story only James Evans knew.

"I had a sister." I say and she looked up at me. "Her name was Anabella."

* * *

**Woot Woot! Cliffhanger! There's more about Troy you guys don't know and same for Gabriella! I decided to go in a whole direction than I planned to do. Don't worry, you guys will love it! I'm sorry for not updating last week! I had a very busy week, but now school is winding down and I'm almost done. (Good thing!) **

**Tell me what you guys think will happen after they open up to each other. **

**12+ reviews for the next chapter next Sunday or  
maybe earlier this week depends on my schedule...**

**See ya Later!  
-A**


End file.
